


It's All Going to End!

by DragonKingUK



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonKingUK/pseuds/DragonKingUK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based of the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series where a human is brought to the Pokemon World, turned into a Pokemon to save the Pokemon World, although, there is much more to it than that, stay tuned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Raphael!

**Chapter 1: Raphael!**

**Pokemon World**

**Raphael**

"Ha, they will never catch me, not when I've got this! I am unstoppable. I am the Legendary Criminal, Raphael! Now, it's about time, in one... two...three... now!"

**Crowd**

"What was that? Where's Raphael, oh no, he's attacked another pokemon! He looks injured, hurry, we have to help! Oh no, the Pichu is badly injured, quickly, we need to get him to the nearest Pokemon Center."

In the Pokemon World, liars, thieves, murderers, they all exist in this rotten world. This world, it's full of criminals, the most famous one of them all, is the Legendary Criminal Raichu called Raimundo, who has committed almost every crime in the book. Murder, kidnap, vandalism, you name it. He always seems to be one step ahead of everyone. Today, of all days, a storm is brewing, this world haven't seen a storm in a long time, and when storms happen, it normally means bad news, or in this world, that is what we believe.

In the Human World, many people have been going missing every day. This is not just for the humans, but it is also the same for the pokemon. They disappear without a trace; the law of both worlds are stunned, having no clues whatsoever. The humans of this world, they are kept in the dark, but anyone of them could be the next to disappear without a trace. Meanwhile, back at the Pokemon Center.

**Raimundo**

"Where, am I? What happened to me? The last thing I remember was that I was on an exploration, and then everything goes blank."

**Chansey**

"Everyone found you knocked out. Raphael must have attacked you while your back was turned. You have to be careful; we think that Raichu is the cause of the missing Pokemon."

**Raimundo**

"Missing Pokemon? I didn't know the pokemon were going missing, but Raphael has kidnapped before so it does makes sense. Damn, that scum. I swear that I will find and defeat him. Thank you for helping me, but I really must be going."

**Chansey**

"Wait, you still need to rest, don't go! Oh, he's gone. I hope he's careful. That Pichu though, he seemed really determined to stop Raphael, though I fear for him, he is only a Pichu, and Raphael, well, he's a Raichu."

The storm was getting worse; lighting was striking, as the lone Pichu ran off towards the beach. Meanwhile in the Human World,

Kira awoke and gave a small yawn. She got out of her bed and got herself dressed. She then looked up at her wall, to see a picture in a frame. In the picture was her and somebody she had never met before, or well, she couldn't remember meeting. It saddened her; she didn't like forgetting her friends. She placed her shoes on and then went downstairs. Whoever was in the picture of her was very important, since she was with him in every picture. She then continued to do her 6000 Piece Jigsaw Puzzle, she had almost completed it and it only took her a week. She was incredible, being able to work amazingly fast when she did puzzles. When she finished it, she stood up, then, she was greeted by her Pokemon, Dragonite. "Hello Dragonite, you here to take me to school? Thank you." She got on its back and then rode him to school. She gave a wave goodbye and then turned her attention on her jealous friends. School life was normal for Kira; she was rather popular, having lots of close friends. Soon enough, school ended, and Kira flew home on Dragonite. She gave a wave goodbye to him and walked into the house, it was then when she noticed something strange about her puzzle she did earlier. She slowly walked up to the puzzle and scratched her head. It seemed the puzzle, was no longer a puzzle, but a painting on the floor. This bazzled her, she slowly bent down and tried to take a piece, but, she couldn't. Somehow, the jigsaw became a painting. Kira slowly shook her head, and sighed, but as she was about to leave, she fell back, and into the painting. When she got up, after what felt like hours, she awoke and found herself on a beach, inside of the painting. There was no way to get out. Now, Kira was really confused. 'What the hell just happened?' No matter how good she was for a ten year old girl, she could not put this puzzle together. It was the biggest mystery yet!

**End of Chapter One!**


	2. Chapter Two: Team Chu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira joins Team Chu, and decides to help Raimundo catch the legendary criminal Raichu once and for all, as well as help Team Chu solve the mystery of her strange arrival at the Pokemon World.

 

**Chapter Two: Team Chu!**

**Raimundo continued to walk to the beach, the thunderstorm was still going on, and getting quite violent now. Raimundo's head was quite rounded, he wore a pair of blue rounded sunglasses, simply becuase he thought they were cool. U **nlike most pichu, he had a bit of a fringe in between is two ears.** He walked on to the beach when arrived as his long white scarf blew in the wind, but as he did, lightning struck the sand, and he was blinded by the light. After a few minutes of being blind, his vision returned, and to his surprised, there was a pikachu there, standing on the exact spot the lightning struck. Now, that was strange, and most certainly a mystery he would have to look in to. He looked her over, seeing that she had a circle of lillies around her ear, and then a little pink ribben around her neck with a bow attached. It was strange though, her tail was unlike any other female pikachu, it was zigzagged like a males, if she hadn't of been wearing the ribben and flowers, he would of assumed she was a female. He hadn't seen many female pikachu around before. He watched as she became confused, he wondered what was going on so he decided to go ask her. He ran over quickly and stopped a couple of meters away.   
**

**"Hello there, my name is Raimundo, and, well I have never seen you around here before, it seems you have just arrived, and I wanted to welcome you, where did you come from though, and what is your name? I heard there were pokemon mysteriously disappearing, but not about pokemon mysteriously arriving."  
**

**Kira looked over to the talking pichu, wait, what? Talking pichu? Her eyes went wide as she realized there was a talking pichu! Her mouth dropped a little in surprise as she listened to what she said, and then she noticed something, he had just called her a pokemon, last time she checked, she was a human. She slowly looked down to her hands, or, what used to be her hands. She was now looking at two yellow furred paws. She then looked into the sea, to see that she, was in fact a pikachu!  
**

**"No way! I'm a pikachu, and I'm talking to a pichu! How is this even possible? This is crazy! You, you want my name? Oh, it's Kira. Kira Tear. I, well, this is going to sound stupid, but, I came from the human world. I fell through my puzzle which had become a painting  and ended up here, and now, I guess I am not in the human world anymore, am I?**

**Raimundo tilted his head slightly, as he listened to Kira. He was surprised to hear that she was from the human world, he had to admit, that was pretty crazy. He slowly nodded for a moment as he thought everything over, lightning strikes, and as soon as it does, she falls through her puzzle, and then came here? That was pretty messed up, but very interesting.  
**

**"Wow, I have to admit, that is crazy, and it is hard to believe you are human, after all, you look like an ordinary pikachu, apart from the tail, since females don't have zigzagged tails like you do. With everything I just saw though, I do believe you. As, just before you arrived, lightning struck that very same spot you are standing in. It's strange, weird, and yet very interesting. Well, if you are new here, I would recommend you stay away from Raphael and be careful not to let him find you. He is a famous criminal raichu who has committed almost every crime in the book, including murder, kidnapping, vandalism, theft, you name it, he's done it.**

**Kira slowly moved backwards as she listened to him talk about Raphael, and all the crimes he has committed. Fantastic! She was stuck in a new world, with nowhere to go or live, with a famous criminal on the loose. Could this get any better? Probably. She nodded to him slowly, and sighed. She was glad somebody believed her at least, with Raimundo, maybe things would be easier.  
**

**"Well, thanks. I'm glad you believe me. I know all about pokemon though, since I am a pokemon trainer. I have a dragonite at home, plus, I have every game, comic book, toy and everything else. I even seen every episode several times. I could name you every single species of pokemon that we know of right now on the spot, but, with this raichu running around, and no place to live, I am in grave danger, do you know anywhere I can stay?"  
**

**Raimundo thought for a moment when she asked him for a place she could stay in, he was also very impressed she knew so much about pokemon, and that, helped make the decision, the decision for her to join, Team Chu! He smiled, and then turned to her. He swayed his tail happily, as he once again examined her. Team Chu hadn't had a new member for way too long.  
**

**"Well, there is one place you can go to. In our world, we have many rescue teams and exploration teams. Some teams are even a mix of both. Well, I am apart of a team called, Team Chu. It is a mixed team that focuses on capturing criminals, like Raphael, as well as explore new places. We also try to solve the mysteries of this world, and your arrival, is one mystery me and my partner would love to solve. This team, is only for pichu and their evolutions. So, at the moment, there are only two members, since pichu, pikachu and raichu are uncommon here. So, would you like to join our team? If you did, you would be able to stay in our team base."**   


**Kira smiled excitedly as he talked about different teams, but Team Chu, he made it sound, well, so fun. Plus, they were trying to catch Raphael, as well as she would get a place to stay, and find out the mystery to why, and how she arrived in this world. She was a little sad though, the team only had two members, which meant she would be their third, why were their so little of pichu and thier evolutions? She nodded to him with another smile.  
**

**"I would love to, it would mean having a place to stay as well as finding out why and how I got here. Then, on top of it, I would be able to help catch a legendary criminal. It all sounds fun, so, who is your partner, and, if he is your partner, shouldn't he be with you right now?"**   


**Raimundo laughed a little, and then nodded happily. He turned around and began walking off the beach, but, before he went off completely, he turned towards Kira with a smile full of joy.  
**

**"Well, my partner is a Pikachu called Raconniz. He is the leader of Team Chu, and we aren't together much, because he is always out chasing Raphael, while I work on finding clues and information on him, working out where he is going to go next and where he will be. We meet every week or so to have a team meeting and exhance information, as well as catch up with each other. Hopefully, he should be at the base today, but I'm not quite sure he will at the moment. Anyway, follow me, I will take you through the base, it's just past the town called Onzuaza."  
**

**He smiled, and then began to walk off, Kira followed him as she nodded. Raconniz sounded interesting, and it made sense why they weren't always together, after all, doing a constent wild goose chase wasn't very good. She was looking forward to meeting Raconniz though, and she too hoped he would be at the base. As they walked through the town, she looked over the different shops as they went by. There was general stores, trade shops, travling merchants, bars, they had it all. They walked through the town and then came to a large lookout, which overlooked the beach and sea, and on a large mountain, was a giant pikachu head, the mouth of the pikachu was an entrance which led to the base. She watched Raimundo walked along the tail towards it and quickly followed. Once Raimundo reached the gates, he pressed his paw against a paw reader, and the gates opened, then he went down some ladders. It seemed, this was an underground base! Kira followed him, and as she did, she became amazed with the size of the place.  
**

**"Wow, this is amazing! It's huge. I am going to love staying in here!"  
**

**Raimundo laughed and smiled and nodded to her, he then began to look around on the first and second floor to see if he could see **Raconniz** , but, sadly, it didn't seem he was around. He sighed for a moment, he too was looking forward to seeing him. He went back to the first floor and back to Kira, he gently shook his head and gave a small sigh.  
**

**"No, he's not here at the moment, but don't worry. I'm the co-leader here, so, for now, you can stay here in the base. I'm glad you like it though. The bedrooms are on the second floor, to the right, your bedroom is the one at the end of the hallway. You should get some rest now, it is getting late, and you've had a long day today. I will be down shortly, but, I need to go head out for a little, see you soon."  
**

**Kira nodded to him, and then proceeded with heading to bed, going downstairs and in her room, when she arrived, she smiled, seeing a nice comfy cusion which she could sleep on, she laid herself down and gave a yawn. She was tired now, she couldn't wait tomorrow, as it would be her first day of being a member of Team Chu, but for some reason, she had a bad feeling. She didn't know what it was, but, she felt like she should stay awake, and run, she shook her head, getting rid of those thoughts. She had Raimundo to help her, and she was save in the base, nobody could get in without the correct pawprint anyway. Kira gave another yawn, and closed her eyes slowly, she could feel herself slowly drifting off, she hoped, that maybe tomorrow, she would have some answers as to why, and how the hell she got here.**


End file.
